characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network (UK
Cartoon Network, commonly abbreviated as CN, is a British television channel available on Sky, Virgin Media,Smallworld Cable TalkTalk TV and UPC Ireland. Distributed by Turner Broadcasting System Europe (a semi-autonomous unit of Time Warner), The channel primarily shows animated programming and was launched in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland as Cartoon Network Europe on 17 September 1993. The United Kingdom was the first country to have a Cartoon Network headquarters outside of the United States in 1993, serving Western Europe, but did not have a country specific version until 1999. This was even though until 1999, the pan-European version only showed British advertisements and a majority of its audience were British. Cartoon Network UK also serves as the English language feed for Europe, which is also used by Malta. Cartoon Network launched a high definition version of the channel on 14 September 2011. History For more information prior to the UK and Ireland version of Cartoon Network (pre October 1999), Pre-launch On 1 October 1992, the original version of Cartoon Network was launched at CNN Center, Atlanta, Georgia, USA. The channel was created in response of Turner Entertainment acquiring MGM's Cartoon and Film library in 1986 and the acquisition of the Hanna-Barbara animation studio and cartoon library in 1991. As a result of Turner purchasing MGM's Cartoon and Film library, Warner Bros pre-1948 content was also acquired, which included Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. At launch in the United States, Cartoon Network had a 8,500 hour cartoon library, and it became the first channel dedicated to cartoons. Six months after the launch, Cartoon Network expanded into foreign markets by launching a Latin American version of the channel dubbed in both Spanish and English. Cartoon Network's large animation library was in high demand in Western Europe and as a response to consumer demand, Cartoon Network Europe was launched on September 17 1993, broadcasting from London, United Kingdom. It launched only less than 12 months after the original American version and only 16 days after its main children's television rival, Nickelodeon UK. Anna had a baby emma who is in make shake and jake Launch Cartoon Network launched its 24 hour service in late 1996, however only a few cable operators such as CableTel carried the 24 hour service. The channel was originally twinned with movie channel TNT and ran from 05:00 until 19:00, with TNT taking over from 7pm to 5am. Sunday afternoons saw "Super Chunk", which showed back to back episodes of one show for two hours between 1pm and 3pm. Another feature was "The Longest Day", in which Cartoon Network ran for an extra four hours until 23:00 on 21 June, every year beginning in 1994. This slot was dedicated to full-length cartoon movies. The first theme was the Checkerboard theme, which showed graphics from its US counterpart and lasted until 1999. Also unlike its rival Nickelodeon, which was part of Sky Multichannels, Cartoon Network was free-to-air across Europe. Introduction of 24 hour service On 2 September 1996, Cartoon Network began running for an extra two hours until 21:00, and on 16 December 1996, it became a 24-hour channel, as did TNT on the Astra 1G satellite. However, a timesharing version of the channel called TNT & Cartoon Network continued to appear on some providers. Two years later on 19 December 1998, Cartoon Network launched as part of the Sky Digital satellite platform on the Astra 2A satellite. Also, in February 1997, Dutch cable provider A2000/KTA added the 24-hour Cartoon Network and TNT channels to its programming lineup. From November 15, 1998, Cartoon Network was part of ITV Digital's channel package, airing 24 hours a day until the service collapsed on May 1, 2002. An example of a promo during 1999-2001. Bumpers show a square, which acts as a portal to show and move cartoon characters around on screen. Separation from Pan-European version On 1 October 1999, Cartoon Network UK officially split off from the pan-European version, this was when the shared transponder analogue feed on Astra 1C became scrambled with VideoCrypt and when the short-lived UK and Ireland only version of TNT launched. TNT changed its programming from classic movies to general entertainment, TNT UK ceased to exist on 1 July 2000 and was replaced with an analogue version of TCM. During the late 90's and the early 2000's, Turner Entertainment Networks International (Now Turner Broadcasting System Europe) started localising their channels to suit different audiences across different countries around Europe. Post-Pan European Split After the pan-European split, Cartoon Network revamped in 1999 with the launch of a theme which had shapes and tiles with lines and footage of characters from various shows shown on Cartoon Network. This lasted until late-2001 and was used throughout Europe. This theme was produced by the British animation studio, Cosgrove Hall Films. A DJ theme was used during the AKA Cartoon Network programming block, bumpers include a live-action DJ scratching a record, which affects the playback of a cartoon clip. On 30 June 2001, the analogue feed on Astra 1C of Cartoon Network/TCM ceased broadcasting, this was when Sky ended its analogue services. An example of a bumper during 2001-2005. Each box shows a different video clip from the same or different cartoon. In each box, a character does an action, when they leave a box, they move to another box or their action is taken over by another character in another box. From late-2001 to 11 April 2005, the channel made another makeover. Like the 1999-2001 theme, this theme was slightly different and featured blocks featuring cartoon characters from the various cartoons shown on Cartoon Network going from one place to another. On 11 April 2005, ten months after it was introduced in the United States, the channel debuted a new logo and newidents. These idents featured a CGI layout of a town and various cartoon characters engaging in activities in the town. This theme was produced by the visual effects company, Animal Logic. Technical faults and interruptions On July 27, 2006 in the UK, Cartoon Network, along with the other channels, TCM, Boomerang, Toonami, Boomerang +1 and CN Too suffered a major technical fault due to a power cut in Soho, London. This was due to the energy supplier EDF cutting power from different parts of Soho one at a time for four hours, purposely, due to the inability as the 2006 European heat wave had hit Turner Broadcasting System Europe. The power cut caused a mix up of channels (i.e. Cartoon Network being broadcast on Boomerang and Toonami, with Boomerang being broadcast on CN Too). Boomerang +1 was off air for some time, while TCM, reverted between TCM France and other programming during the times it was able to provide a service. TCM 2 didn't have a power cut because of its downtimes of timesharing. Most advertising was suspended and several of the channel websites were offline also. Those who could still receive the channels had a backup transmission played out, making people curious into why the incorrect programmes were played out when compared to the EPG CN Too and Boomerang were showing episodes of The Flintstones. These backups where played out with a scrolling message which said "We apologise for the disruption to this service. This is due to technical difficulties. We will resume normal programming as soon as possible" in multiple languages. Whilst most channels returned to the air relatively quickly, it took longer for CN Too to resume programming. The idents on Toonami which aired between shows during the black-out displayed the message "Sorry! Toonami is broken, we'll be right back as soon as we fix it." Post Interruption On 24 May 2007, the network changed its branding to a similar look to ones one used during 1999-2005. It featured cartoon characters from a Cartoon Network original, a regular cartoon, an object, or just the CN boxes logo forming the complete logo. This theme was used until 2010. On November 11, 2009, the network revamped which was designed by the design studio, Stardust. The new idents main theming is an arrow moving through several environments animated in 3D computer-generated imagery, such as a jungle, a city populated with DC Comics superheroes, a Disco/Rock concert and a Japanese anime themed world. This branding lasted until 26 September 2010. On 27 September 2010, Cartoon Network UK introduced its current branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of a black and white checkerboard motif, as well as various CMYK color variations and patterns. This branding was used in the USA since 29 May 2010. Cartoon Network programmes Original scheduling When Cartoon Network initially launched, its schedule was mainly made up of short cartoons from both Warner Bros and other studios, such as WB's Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and Metro Goldwyn Mayer's Tom and Jerry. A few years after, it started to broadcast its own programming such as The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory. Programming blocks In September 2000, Toonami began broadcasting weekdays for two hours between 4pm until 6pm, then from 9pm until 11pm, as well as weekends from 10am until 12 midday and 10pm until midnight. Dragonball Z had already been airing on Cartoon Network since March 2000, and had been attracting very good ratings, which may have contributed to the decision to launch Toonami in the UK. Its output consisted almost solely of Japanese anime such as the cult Dragonball Z, Tenchi Muyo, and Gundam Wing. The only non-Japanese shows for quite some time were the American-produced The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and Batman Beyond (Batman of the Future in the UK). Around the same time, there was almost completely new programming on the channel, and so Boomerang began in a late night slot. Programmes Original series *''The Amazing World of Gumball(2 May 2011) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *Adventure Time(28 March 2011) *Ben 10: Omniverse(2012-2016) *Clarence(2014-2017) *Regular Show(2011-2017) *Steven Universe(2014-2017) *Uncle Grandpa(2014-2017) *We Bare Bears(2015-2017) Short series *Mixels(10 August 2015-2017) Other acquired series *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Reruns *An Abbott And Costello Cartoon Show (1967) UK Pal Pitch Altered Restored Remastered Open And Close 50 Seconds In UK AUS EUR End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Action 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Looney Tunes(22 April 2007-19 October 2008) *22 April 2007(UK) *Bailey's Comets (1973) UK Pal Pitch Altered Restored Remastered End Credits Taken From The DePatie - Freleng Enterprises Films 1973 Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *Lineup *6:00 Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *6:30 Ben 10 *7:00 Camp Lazlo *Cattanooga Cats Around The World In 79 Days It's The Wolf And Motormouse And Autocat (1969) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo *Captain Caveman And The Teen Angels (1977) UK Pal Pitch Altered Restored Remastered Captain Caveman 1980 End Credits DVD Version Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *7:30 Baby Looney Tunes *8:00 (Warner Bros Johnny Test Series 1 On Cartoon Network UK Version Pal Pitch Altered) *(Teletoon Johnny Test Series 2 3 & 4 On Cartoon Network Too UK Version Pal Pitch Altered) *8:30 Class Of 3000 *9:00 Codename Kids Next Door Pal Pitch Altered *9:30 Crazylegs Crane *10:00 Ed Edd And Eddy *(Eliot Kid Is Only On Cartoon Network Channel UK Version Virgin Number 704 UK Pal Pitch Altered Version) *10:30 Fly Tales *10:45 The Fruitties *11:00 Skatoony *11:30 Da Boom Crew *12:00 Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *12:30 The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy *13:00 The Inspector *13:30 Johnny Bravo *14:00 The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee *14:30 Loonactis Unleashed *15:00 Class Of 3000 *15:30 The Moomins Pal Pitch Altered *16:00 The Peanuts Show *16:15 Baby Looney Tunes *16:30 My Gym Partner's A Monkey UK PAL Pitch Altered *Barney Bear'' *''Ben 10(4 March 2006-2014) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!(10 July 2017-2018) *The Biskitts (1983) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo *Blinky Bill'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''Camp Lazlo(1 January 2006-2010) *Cartoon Cartoons'' (original block)(November 2002-9 July 2018) *''Casper and Friends'' *''Cave Kids With Pebbles And Bamm Bamm (1996) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy Logo'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Chop Socky Chooks(November 2008-2018) *Chowder(2009-2013)'' *''Class of 3000(2007-2008) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island(2006-2008) *Codename Kids Next Door(2003-2010) *Crazylegs Crane(2007-2010) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Action 1994 And Warner Bros Television 2003 Logo'' *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' *''Droopy'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *Flash And Dash Now On Cartoon Network Too *''The Flintstones (1960) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 Logo'' *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy Logo *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Fly Tales(2002-2008) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends(2004-2008) *Frankenstein Jr And The Impossibles (1966) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe logo *Fred Flintstone And Friends (1977-1978) Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy Logo *The Fruitties(1999-2008) *The Funky Phantom (1971) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo *Goober And The Ghost Chasers (1973) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo *Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy(2002-2014) *Harry Hill's TV Burp As Seen On ITV'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey (1974) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo'' *''I Am Weasel'' *Inch High Private Eye (1973) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *''The Inspector(2000-2008) *The Jetsons (1962-1985) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 Logo *Johnny Bravo(1996-2013) *Josie and the Pussycats (1972) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee(2006-2008) *Little Audrey and Friends'' *''Loonatics Unleashed(2006-2009) *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''MAD'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Make, Shake & Jake'' (only airs occasionally)(2015-2016) *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack(2009-2013) *The Moomins Pal Pitch Altered'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey(2006-2010) *The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry'' *''The New Scooby Doo Movies (1972) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Action 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo'' *''The Peanuts Show'' *The Perils Of Penelope Pitstop (1969) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 Turner Globe 1987 And Warner Bros Television 2003 Logo *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Pals(2012) *Popeye'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z(2008) *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Raggy Dolls(1994-1999) *Robotboy(2006-2018) *The Roman Holidays (1972) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *The Scooby Doo Show (1976) UK Pal Pitch Altered Restored Remastered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Action 1994 Logo'' *The Shawn Mendes Show(2006 series)(November 24th 2007;2008-2012)(Produced With Studio B And YTV) *The Adventures Of Ed Sheeran(October 2005 series)(November 5th 2005-2010)(Produced By Microsoft, Family Channel And YTV) *The Samwell Show(April 2nd 2006:US/April 25th 2006-2009:UK)(Produced By Nickelodeon, Microsoft And Scrawl Studios) *The Gwen Stefani Show(2005 series)(December 8th 2007;2008-2012)(Produced By Classic Media, Hollow Studios And Teletoon) *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1979) End Credits Original UK Pal Pitch Altered Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *The New Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo ''(1983) End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (1984) End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Action 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated(2011-2012) *Secret Squirrel (1965) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!(2007) *Skatoony(2006-2017) *The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *The Snorks Series 3 (1987) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *The Space Kidettes (1966) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *Speed Buggy (1973) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *''Spitting Image(2005-2006) *Squiddly Diddly'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2009-2013) *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Tabaluga (2002-2004) *Taz-Mania'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (As Seen On CITV Cartoon Network Milkshake Channel 5 Cartoonito Nick Jr Nick Jr 2 And Nick Jr Classics)'' *''Thunder-Cats'' (2011-2014) *''The Tidings'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids Season 2 End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Top Cat (1961) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy Logo'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *Wacky Races (1968) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 Turner Globe 1987 And Warner Bros Television 2003 Logo *Wake Rattle And Roll Fender Bender 500 And Monster Tales (1990) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1975 Logo *''Wally Gator Pal Pitch Altered'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) UK Pal Pitch Altered'' *''Yogi's Gang Pal Pitch Altered'' *Yogi's Space Race (1978) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Globe 1987 Logo *''Yo Yogi! Pal Pitch Altered'' Former programming *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Squirrel (1993) UK Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy 1994 And Turner Program Services 1994 Logo'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''The Addams Family'' (1992) *''The Adventures of Batman'' *''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''The Adventures of Gulliver End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo'' *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Superboy'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' *''AKA Cult Toons'' * Alf * Alf Tales *''All-New Pound Puppies'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Angelo Rules (2011-2012) *Animaniacs'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Aquaman'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Atom Ant'' *Atomic Betty *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Baby Huey'' *''Banana Splits'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Batfink'' *''Battle B-Daman(2005-2007) *Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder'' *''The Batman/Superman Hour'' *''The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour'' *''The Batman'' (now on Kix)(2005-2009) *''The New Batman Superman Adventures'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold(2009-2014) *Batman of the Future'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bedrock Cops'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Best Ed As Seen On Cartoon Network Too'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade V-Force'' *''Beyblade G Revolution'' *''Big Bag'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Biskitts'' *''Blinky Bill'' *''Blue Submarine 6'' *''The Brady Kids'' *''The Brak Show'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''The Buford Files'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Bugs N' Daffy'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Buzzy the Funny Crow'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Cartoon Cartoons'' (original block) *''Casper and Friends'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cave Kids'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Centurions'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Charlie Brown Special'' *''Chowder'' *''Chris Colorado'' *''City of the Morks'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Clue Club'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crazy Claws'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone(2003-2007) *Da Boom Crew(2005-2008) *Dangermouse'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Devlin'' *''Dexter's Laboratory (1995 What A Cartoon Dexter's Laboratory Pilots In Changes And Big Sister) (1996-2003)'' *''Dingbat'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dino and Cavemouse'' *''Dirty Dawg'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Droopy'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''The Fabulous Funnies'' *''Fangface'' *''Fantastic Four'' (1967) *''Fantastic Four'' (1978) *''Fantastic Voyage'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Flintstone Frolics'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''Freakazoid'' *''Flash and Dash'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''The Fruitties'' *''Funky Phantom'' *''Gadget Boy and Heather(2002-2009) *Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield & Friends'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Generator Rex'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Godzilla'' *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Grim & Evil(2003-2008) *The Groovie Goolies'' *''Gundam Wing'' *''Happy Harmonies'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Harry Hill's Shark Infested Custard As Seen On CITV'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1994-2000) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2007-2011) *''Heathcliff'' *''The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Herculoids'' *''Herman and Katnip'' *''Hero:108(2010-2014) *Hero Factory'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers As Seen On Toonami'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Home Movies'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Inch High Private Eye'' *''The Inspector'' *''It's the Wolf'' *''Ivanhoe, The King's Knight'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''The Jackson 5ive'' *''Jana of the Jungle'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1967) *''Justice Friends'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Kid Super Power Hour'' *''The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''Krypto the Superdog(2006-2008) *The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Level Up'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''The Littles'' *''Little Audrey and Friends'' *''Little Dracula'' *''The Little Rascals'' *''Little Lulu'' *''Little Women: Jo's Boys'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2002) *''Loopy De Loop'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Marine Boy'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' *''Mighty Mightor'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''Mike, Lu and Og'' *''Mister T'' *''Misterjaw'' *''Mona the Vampire(2007) *Monchichis'' *''The Moomins'' *''Motormouse and Autocat'' *''The Moxy Show'' *''Mucha Lucha(2005-2006) *The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ned's Newt(2002-2007) *The New Adventures of Batman'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''The New Adventures of Gilligan'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Superman'' *''The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry'' *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches(2010) *''Omer and the Starchild *''Outlaw Star'' *''Ozzy and Drix'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Pac Man'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Peanuts Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Sons'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Pokémon Series 1 As Seen On Cartoon Network And Toonami UK'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle As Seen On Cartoon Network Channel UK'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier As Seen On Cartoon Network Too Channel UK'' *''Pokémon Chronicles As Seen On Cartoon Network And Toonami Channel UK'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl As Seen On Cartoon Network Too Channel UK'' *''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' *''Pokémon: Master Quest'' *''Popeye'' *''The Popeye Show'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue!'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Raccoons'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Story of...'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Richie Rich'' (1980) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) *''Rickety Rocket'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Robotboy'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''Roger Ramjet'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Roobarb and Custard'' *''The Rowdyruff Boys'' *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Scooby Doo Show'' *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1979) *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1980) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Screwball Squirrel'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Sharky and George'' *''Shazzan'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Skatebirds'' *''Skatoony'' *''Sky Commanders'' (To be returned) *''Snagglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''The Snorks'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Space Kidettes'' *''Space Stars'' *''Spaced Out'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spider Man'' (1967) *''Spider-Man'' (1981) *''Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends'' *''Spitting Image'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Static Shock'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' *''Super Friends'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1980) *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' *''The Original Adventures of Superman'' *''The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure'' *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' *''Storm Hawks'' (Now on Kix)(2007-2010) *''Superman'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''SuperTed'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Sylvester and Tweety'' *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Tabaluga'' *''Tales of Little Women'' *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''These are the Days'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''Thundarr The Barbarian'' *Gerry Anderson Thunderbirds *''ThunderCats'' *''ThunderCats'' (2011 series) *''The Tidings'' *''Tijuana Toads'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare'' *''ToonHeads'' *''Tootuff'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Top Cat'' *Transformers Energon As Seen Now On Toonami Channel UK 2004-2007 *''Transformers: Cybertron As Seen Now On Toonami Channel UK 2005-2007'' *''Trollkins'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Undercover Elephant'' *''Underdog'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''VBirds Pal Pitch Altered As Seen Now On Cartoon Network UK Version'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Waynehead'' *''Wendy and Friends'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''Wildfire'' *''Winsome Witch'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (Now on POP and Kix) *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Young Justice'' *''Young Robin Hood'' Movies *Acquired animated feature films Cartoon Theatre And Cartoon Theatre Double Bills #''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) #Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends House Of Bloo's Movie (2004) As Seen Now On Cartoon Theatre And Cartoon Theatre Double Bills It's Not An Episodes #Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends A Good Wilt Hunting (2006) As Seen Now On Cartoon Theatre It's Not An Episodes #Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Destination Imagination (2008) As Seen Now On Cartoon Theatre It's Not An Episodes #''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (1969) #''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (1970) #''Snoopy Come Home'' (1972) #''Journey Back to Oz'' (1974) #''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (1977) #''Watership Down'' (1978) #''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' (1980) #''The Flight of Dragons'' (1982) #''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) #''The Wind in the Willows'' (1987) #''The BFG'' (1989) #''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989) #''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) #''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) #''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993) #''The Pagemaster'' (1994) part Live-action #''The Swan Princess'' (1994) #''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) #''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' (1997) #''The Fearless Four'' (1997) #''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) #''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998) #''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998) #''The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' (1998) #''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) #''Millionaire Dogs'' (1999) #''Tom Sawyer'' (2000) #''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) part Live-Action #''The Trumpet of the Swan'' (2001) #''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) #''Pinocchio 3000'' (2004) #''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' (2004) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #The Goonies #Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory #Casper The Movie *Looney Tunes #''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) #''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1983) #''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1981) #''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' (1983) #''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) #''Space Jam'' (1996) part Live-Action #''Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' (2000) #''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) #Looney Tunes Back In Action *Hanna-Barbera #''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' (1964) #''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo #''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) #''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) #''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) #''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) #''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1987) #''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) #''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) #''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) #''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) #''The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993) Pal Pitch Altered #''Yogi the Easter Bear'' (1994) Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Scooby Doo And The Arabian Nights Hanna Barbera Yogi Bear Logo #''The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1995) Pal Pitch Altered #''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (2001) *Scooby-Doo #''Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' (1979) Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo #''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Action And Turner Globe #''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo #''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) Pal Pitch Altered End Credits Taken From The Hanna Barbera All Stars Comedy And Turner Globe Logo #Scooby Doo And The Arabian Nights (1994) Pal Pitched Altered End Credits Taken From The Yogi The Easter Bear Hanna Barbera Yogi Bear Logo #''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) #''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) #''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) #''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) #Scooby Doo The Move (2002) #''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) #Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed (2004) #''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) #''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) #''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) #''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) #''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) #''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' (2008) *Tom and Jerry #''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1994) #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (1 November 2001) #''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' (16 September 2005) #''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (2006) #''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2007) #''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2008) *Cartoon Network series-based films and specials #''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' (1999) #''Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween'' (2003) #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' (2004) #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle'' (25 December 2004)US December 22 2004 #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo'' (12 April 2005) #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (2006) #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw'' (26 October 2006) #''Billy & Mandy Save Christmas'' (2006) #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' (12 October 2006)May 6 2006 #''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10'' (2007) #''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (2007) #''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) #''Billy & Mandy: The Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (2007) #''The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door'' (2007) #''Cartoon Network Invaded'' (2007) #''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) #''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) #''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (2009) #''Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (2009) *Cartoon Network original films and specials #''Re-Animated'' (4 November 2006)October 1 2006 US #''Firebreather'' (2011) #''Level Up'' (2012) *Warner Bros. series-based films #''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992) #''Wakko's Wish'' (1999) #''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2004) #''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' (2006) *DC Animated Universe #''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) #''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) #''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) #''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) *Pokémon #''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1998, 1999) #''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (1999, 2000) #''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2000, 2001) #''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001, 2002) #''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002, 2003) #''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003, 2004) #''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004, 2005) #''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' (2005, 2006) #''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' (2006, 2007) #''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2007, 2008) #''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) *Bratz #''Bratz: Starrin & Stylin''' (2004) #''Bratz Rock Angelz'' (2005) #''Bratz Genie Magic'' (2006) #''Bratz Babyz: The Movie'' (2006) #''Bratz Forever Diamondz'' (2006) #''Bratz Fashion Pixiez'' (2007) #''Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure'' (2007) #''Bratz Super Babyz'' (2008) #''Bratz Kidz Fairy Tales'' (2008) #''Bratz Babyz Save Christmas'' (2008) #''Bratz Girls Really Rock'' (2008) #''Bratz Pampered Petz'' (2008) *Dragon Ball #''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986, 1995) #''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989, 1996) #''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990, 1997) #''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990, 1997) Toonami In September 2000, Toonami began broadcasting weekdays for two hours between 16:00 until 18:00, then from 21:00 until 23:00, as well as weekends from 10:00 until 12:00 and 22:00 until midnight. Dragonball Z had already been airing on Cartoon Network since March 2000, and had been attracting very good ratings, which may have contributed to the decision to launch Toonami in the UK. Its output consisted almost solely of Japanese anime such as the cult Dragonball Z, Tenchi Muyo, and Gundam Wing. The only non-Japanese shows for quite some time were the American-produced The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and Batman Beyond (Batman of the Future in the UK). Around the same time, there was almost completely new programming on the channel, and so Boomerang began in a late night slot. Cartoon Network on Sky One Cartoon Network on Sky One is a Block on Sky One in the UK which is Launch at May 25 1997, It Starts at 8.00 am all a way till 5.00 pm. Cartoon Network on Sky One broadcasting cartoons primarily made by Hanna-Barbera, WB, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and other Companies such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Ed Edd n Eddy, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Top Cat, The Flintstones and Wacky Races. List of programmes on Cartoon Network on Sky One *''The Addams Family'' (1992) *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *The Brothers Grunt https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brothers_Grunt *''Atom Ant'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Brady Kids'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Bugs N' Daffy'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Droopy'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Fantastic Four'' (1967) *''The Flintstones'' *''Flintstone Frolics'' *''Freakazoid'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''The Littles'' *''Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Mike, Lu and Og'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The Peanuts Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Popeye'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Scooby Doo Show'' *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1979) *''Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1980) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Screwball Squirrel'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Space Kidettes'' *''Spider Man'' (1967) *''Spitting Image'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Top Cat'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' List of programmes on the Look What We Found! Block *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' *''Aquaman'' *''Batfink'' *''The Brady Kids'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''CB Bears'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Charlie Brown Special'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Crazy Claws'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''Devlin'' *''Dirty Dawg'' *''The Fabulous Funnies'' *''Fangface'' *''Funky Phantom'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Godzilla'' *''The Groovie Goolies'' *''The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show'' *''The Inspector'' *''It's the Wolf'' *''The Jackson 5ive'' *''Jana of the Jungle'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''The Little Rascals'' *''Marine Boy'' *''Misterjaw'' *''Motormouse and Autocat'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry'' *''Pac Man'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Richie Rich'' (1980) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''Roger Ramjet'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Super Friends'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1980) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''Tijuana Toads'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Undercover Elephant'' *''Underdog'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''Wildfire'' *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' Cartoon Network's Cartoon Studio: Live on Stage Cartoon Network's Cartoon Studio: Live on Stage is a Live Show that Features 12 Cartoon Categories and a Cartoon Studio. The Show is hosted by Sarah-Jane Honeywell and Cartoon Network's Best-Loved Characters (like Cow from Cow and Chicken and Snagglepuss), it also Features The Hanna-Barbera's Top 10 Sound Effects, with Powerhouse by Raymond Scott and Montage of 12 Best Shows on Cartoon Network The Cartoon Categories Each Cartoon Network Character gets to take a part in the Cartoon Studio. *1. The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone in To the Bowling Road *2. The Powerpuff Girls: Powerpuff Girls in The Townsville Play *3. Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter in Robot Rampage *4. Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage in The Dark and Stormy Night *5. Scooby Doo: Scooby Doo in The Haunted Mansion *6. Wacky Races: Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Race to New York *7. Top Cat: Top Cat in the Great Alley Caper *8. Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo in Dating Do's and Dont's *9. Yogi Bear: Yogi Bear in The Pic-a-nic Chase *10. The Banana Splits: Banana Splits in No Business like Club Business *11. Tom and Jerry: Tom and Jerry in Knights of the Purr Table *12. Wally Gator: Wally Gator in The Gator System Character Voices *Charlie Adler - Cow *Carlos Alazraqui - Drooper *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flintstone, Yogi Bear and Snagglepuss *Corey Burton - Wally Gator, Ranger Smith and Peter Perfect *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Jim Cummings - (Dick Dastardly Pitch +4) and Fleegle *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Scott Innes - Shaggy Rogers *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kenny - The Mayor, Boo-Boo and Top Cat *Jennifer Martin - Penelope Pitstop *Candi Milo - Dexter *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Samuel Vincent - Jerry Mouse *Frank Welker - Barney Rubble, Dino, Scooby Doo and Bingo *Billy West - Muttley and Tom Cat *Thea White - Muriel Cartoon Network's Cartoon Studio: Live on Stage Soundtrack #Powerhouse (long version) by Raymond Scott #The Hanna-Barbera's Top 10 Sound Effects #The Cartoon Categories #Powerhouse (Short Version) #Wacky Races (Main Title) #Comic Caper: Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Race to New York #Dexter's Laboratory (End Title) #Comic Caper: Dexter in Robot Rampage #Johnny Bravo (Main Title) #Comic Caper: Johnny Bravo in Dating Do's and Dont's #Courage the Cowardly Dog (End Title) #Comic Caper: Courage in The Dark and Stormy Night #The New Scooby Doo Movies (Main Title) #Comic Caper: Scooby Doo in The Haunted Mansion #(Meet) The Flintstones #Comic Caper: Fred Flintstone in To the Bowling Road #The Powerpuff Girls (End Theme) by Bis #Comic Caper: Powerpuff Girls in The Townsville Play #Smells Like Cartoon Planet #Tom and Jerry #Comic Caper: Tom and Jerry in Knights of the Purr Table #Yogi Bear (Main Title) #Comic Caper: Yogi Bear in The Pic-a-nic Chase #Wally Gator (Main Title) #Comic Caper: Wally Gator in The Gator System #Top Cat (Main Title) #Comic Caper: Top Cat in the Great Alley Caper #Tra La La Song (Banana Split Theme) #Comic Caper: Banana Splits in No Business like Club Business #Finale #Cartoon Network's Cartoon Studio Medley Pocketoons Pocketoons is the Tiny Collection of Cartoon Network Characters as well as Looney Tunes. As well as Collecting your Favourite Cartoon Network Character Figurines! Look out of the New Pocketoons Microland Scene Setters and Playsets! Each one is a highly detailed, Interactive Play Environment, for the coolest, micro sized Pocketoons! Pocketoons' Looney Tunes Figurines *1. Bugs Bunny *2. Elmer Fudd *3. Daffy Duck *4. Tasmanian Devil *5. Yosemite Sam *6. Foghorn Leghorn *7. Tweety Pie *8. Sylvester the Cat *9. Marvin the Martian *10. Road Runner *11. Wile E. Coyote *12. Pepé Le Pew *13. Speedy Gonzales Pocketoons' Cartoon Network Figurines *1. Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory *2. Dexter's Mom from Dexter's Laboratory *3. Johnny Bravo *4. Little Suzy from Johnny Bravo *5. Cow from Cow and Chicken *6. Chicken from Cow and Chicken *7. Supercow from Cow and Chicken *8. Red Guy from Cow and Chicken, I am Weasel and The Powerpuff Girls *9. Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog *10. Eustace from Courage the Cowardly Dog *11. Muriel from Courage the Cowardly Dog *12. Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones *13. Wilma Flintstone from The Flintstones *14. Pebbles Flintstone from The Flintstones *14. Top Cat *15. Officer Dibble from Top Cat *16. Tom from Tom and Jerry *17. Jerry from Tom and Jerry *18. Scooby Doo *19. Shaggy Rogers from Scooby Doo *20. Yogi Bear *21. Boo-Boo Bear from Yogi Bear *22. Ranger Smith from Yogi Bear *23. Snagglepuss *24. Wally Gator *26. Bingo from The Banana Splits *27. Fleegle from The Banana Splits *28. Drooper from The Banana Splits *29. Snorky from The Banana Splits *30. Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races *31. Muttley from Wacky Races *32. Penelope Pitstop from Wacky Races *33. Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls *34. Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls *35. Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls *36. Professor Utonium from The Powerpuff Girls Pocketoons' Cartoon Network Figurines *Cartoon Network's Cartoon Studio Playset *Dexter's Laboratory Micro Playset *Cow and Chicken's Anarchy Apartment! *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's Action Packed Compact Playsets CN City CN City (also known by fans as Toon City, Downtown, The City of Cartoon Network, and the Cartoon Network Universe) was the era of Cartoon Network. and was the main branding image of the network from that point, when it became a secondary brand in favor of Yes!. The era was named for its bumpers, which were set in a CGI city and featured CN characters interacting with one another. These bumpers were produced by Animal Logic. The City era is notable for the new logo it brought with it, as well as the female announcer and the slogan "This is Cartoon Network." The City era saw the emergence of Cartoon Network Original Series and Classic Cartoons. In this era, CN debuted an updated version of its original logo (with the checkerboard motif retained and the "C" and "N" blocks being the centerpiece, with "CARTOON NETWORK" spelled out below them) and a new slogan, "This is Cartoon Network!" The bumpers introduced as part of the re-brand featured 2D cartoon characters from its shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. Bumpers were a big part of the CN City era's appeal. This was mostly due to the music, scenery, and the individual stories of each bumper (which ranged from a sixty-second bumper of the CN logo on a billboard to Juniper Lee trying to beat the Powerpuff Girls to the subway). There were many different sets and themes for the bumpers including the subway, movie theater, City Hall, Downtown Park, daytime, nighttime, morning, afternoon, evening, night, Easter, Halloween, Christmas, Winter, Fall, Spring and Summer. Shows that were in the city *2 Stupid Dogs (Big Dog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman appeared in the Everyone bumper) *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Adi appeared in the Shooting Target bumper) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (Chu Chu appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) **The Adventures of the Chan Clan *Animaniacs (The Warners, Flavio and Marita, Buttons and Mindy, The Mime and Katie Ka-Boom appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper while The Goodfeathers, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel and Chicken Boo appeared in the Everyone bumper) *The Ant and the Aardvark *Atom Ant (Atom Ant appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Atomic Betty (Minimus P.U. appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Summer 2005 bumper) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper, the Summer 2005 bumper and the Everyone bumper) *Barney Bear *Ben 10 *Breezly and Sneezly *Camp Lazlo *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Captain Planet appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (Captain Caveman appeared in the Everyone bumper and the Summer 2005 bumper) *Casper the Friendly Ghost (Casper, Wendy, Spooky and The Ghostly Trio appeared in the Everyone bumper) **Casper and the Angels (Harry Scary appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Everyone bumper) *Cattanooga Cats (Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove while appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Summer 2005 bumper Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Mildew Wolf and Autocat appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Class of 3000 *Codename: Kids Next Door *Count Duckula (Count Duckula appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *The Cramp Twins (Wayne appeared in Ed at the Window bumper) *Crazylegs Crane *Dexter's Laboratory *Dino Boy in the Lost Valley (Ugh appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Droopy **Droopy, Master Detective *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Evil Con Carne *The Flintstones *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Funky Phantom (Mudsy and Boo the Cat appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles (Frankenstein, Jr. appeared in the Everyone bumper while The Impossibles appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Summer 2005 bumper) *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Goober appeared in the Movie Theater bumper, the Summer 2005 bumper and the Everyone bumper) *The Great Grape Ape Show (Grape Ape appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Everyone bumper) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Harvey Toons **Baby Huey (Baby Huey, Katnip, Buzzy the Funny Crow, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare appeared in the Everyone bumper) **The Harvey Girls **Richie Rich (Richie Rich appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The Hillbilly Bears *Hokey Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound (Huck appeared in the fire hydrant bumper and the Everyone bumper) *I Am Weasel *The Inspector *The Jetsons (Astro appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper while George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Mr. Spacely, Rosie the Robot appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Johnny Bravo *Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest and Hadji appeared in the Movie Theater bumper, the Everyone bumper, the Summer 2005 bumper and the Cartoon Musical bumper) *Josie and the Pussycats *Justice League Unlimited *The Kwicky Koala Show (Dirty Dawg appeared in the Everyone bumper) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *The Little Lulu Show (Little Lulu, Alvin and Annie appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Looney Tunes **Duck Dodgers **The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries **Taz-Mania *Magilla Gorilla *Megas XLR *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Peanuts **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Rerun van Pelt, Sally Brown, Marcie, Franklin and Eudora appeared in the Everyone bumper while Peppermint Patty and Woodstock appeared in the Movie Theater bumper, the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Summer 2005 bumper) **The Peanuts Show *Pinky and the Brain (Pinky and Brain appeared in the Everyone bumper) *The Pink Panther Show *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Mr Jinks appeared in the Everyone bumper and the Cartoon Musical bumper) *Popeye *The Powerpuff Girls *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw *Robotboy *Samurai Jack *Scooby Doo **The New Scooby Doo Movies **The Scooby Doo Show **Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) **Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Sheep in the Big City *Shirt Tales (Digger Mole appeared in the Movie Theater bumper and the Everyone bumper) *The Smurfs *Snagglepuss *Space Ghost (Space Ghost, Jan and Jace appeared in the Everyone bumper while Zorak appeared in the the Summer 2005 bumper and the Cartoon Musical bumper) *Squiddly Diddly *Squirrel Boy *Teen Titans *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley Walrus appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Time Squad *Tiny Toon Adventures (Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Hamton J. Pig and Furrball appeared in the Summer 2005 bumper while Plucky Duck appeared in the Everyone bumper and the Cartoon Musical bumper) *Tom and Jerry *Top Cat *Underdog (Underdog appeared in the Everyone bumper) *Wacky Races (The Slag Brothers and The Gruesome Twosome appeared in the Everyone bumper) **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (Penelope appeared on a calendar) *Wally Gator *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (Robot Jones, Mom Unit and Dad Unit appeared in the building) *Xiaolin Showdown (appeared in a school bumper and Raimundo appeared in the football bumper) *Yogi Bear **The New Yogi Bear Show **Yogi's Gang Characters by TV show *2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends - Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody, Sherman *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan - Chu Chu **The Adventures of the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Anne Chan, Tom Chan, Flip Chan, Nancy Chan, Mimi Chan, Scooter Chan *Animaniacs - The Warners, Flavio and Marita, Buttons and Mindy, The Mime, Katie Ka-Boom, The Goodfeathers, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Chicken Boo *The Ant and the Aardvark - The Blue Aardvark *Atom Ant - Atom Ant *Atomic Betty - Minimus P.U. *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy - Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy *Banana Splits - Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, Snorky *Barney Bear - Barney Bear *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Heatblast *Breezly and Sneezly - Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal *Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Chip, Skip, Samson, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Jane Doe, Lemmings, Dave, Ping Pong *Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Captain Planet *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Casper, Wendy, Spooky, The Ghostly Trio **Casper and the Angels - Harry Scary *Cattanooga Cats - Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots, Groove, Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Mildew Wolf, Autocat *Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Lil' D, Tamika Jones, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Philly Phil, Eddie Phillip James Lawrence III, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 *Count Duckula - Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, Weremole, Errol Van Volkheim, Evil Eggplants *Cow and Chicken - The Red Guy *The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp *Crazylegs Crane - Crazylegs Crane, Dragonfly *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom, Dexter's Robot *Dino Boy in the Lost Valley - Ugh *Droopy - Droopy, Slick Wolf **Droopy, Master Detective - Dripple *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Lee, May, Marie, Rolf, Nazz *Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, Enrique Jr. *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm Bamm Rubble *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence, Extremesaur, Uncle Pockets, George Mucus *The Funky Phantom - Mudsy, Boo the Cat *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles - Frankenstein, Jr., Multi-Man, Coil-Man, Fluid-Man *Goober and the Ghost Chasers - Goober *The Great Grape Ape Show - Grape Ape *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Milkshakes, Eleanor Butterbean, Saliva *Harvey Toons **Baby Huey - Baby Huey, Katnip, Buzzy the Funny Crow, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare **The Harvey Girls - Gloria Glad, Freckles, Pee-Wee, Reggie Van Dough, Mayda Munny, Cousin Cleo, Dollar the Dog, Little Lotta, Little Dot, Little Audrey, Audrey's Mother, Pal, Melvin, Lucretia **Richie Rich - Richie Rich *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! - Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Jang Keng, Tekirai *The Hillbilly Bears - Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg *Hokey Wolf - Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Sergeant Flint, Rosemary *Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound *I Am Weasel - I Am Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Loulabelle *The Inspector - The Inspector, Deux-Deux, The Commissioner *The Jetsons - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Mr. Spacely, Rosie the Robot, Astro *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops, Carl Chryniszzswics *Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest, Hadji *Josie and the Pussycats - Melody, Josie, Valerie, Alan, Alexandra, Alexander, Sebastian the Cat *Justice League Unlimited - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter *The Kwicky Koala Show - Dirty Dawg *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramirez, Marcus Conner, Jody Irwin *The Little Lulu Show - Little Lulu, Alvin, Annie *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Pie, Sylvester the Cat, Granny, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Tasmanian Devil, Wile E. Coyote, Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Witch Hazel, Gossamer **Duck Dodgers - Queen Tyr'ahnee, Star Johnson **The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hector the Bulldog **Taz-Mania - Hugh Tazmanian Devil, Dog the Turtle, Bushwhacker Bob, Mum, Constance Koala, Mr. Thickley, Digeri Dingo, Francis X. Bushlad, Buddy Boar, Bull Gator, Axl and The Keewee *Magilla Gorilla - Magilla Gorilla *Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru *My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Windsor Gorilla, Principal Pixiefrog, Coach Gills, Latanya Hippo, Margaret Rhino, Joanie Ox, Bull Sharkowski, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill *Peanuts **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show - Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Rerun van Pelt, Sally Brown, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Woodstock **The Peanuts Show - Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Frieda, Patty, Shermy, Pig-Pen *Pinky and the Brain - Pinky, Brain *The Pink Panther Show - Pink Panther, Little White Man *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks - Mr Jinks *Popeye - Popeye the Sailor, Bluto, Olive Oyl, J. Wellington Wimpy, Poopdeck Pappy *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, Amoeba Boys, Gangreen Gang, The Rowdyruff Boys, Talking Dog, Elmer Sglue, Julie Bean, Susie Jenkins, Clara *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse - Punkin' Puss *Quick Draw McGraw - Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Debbie Turnbull Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine, Donnie Turnbull, Bambi *Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku Ashi Princess Verbina *Scooby-Doo **What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley **Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy Doo, Creeper, Ghost Clown, Witch Doctor, Ghost of Redbeard, Charlie the Funland Robot, Spooky Space Kook, Black Knight, Phantom Shadow *The Smurfs - Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Painter Smurf, Harmony Smurf, Azrael *Sheep in the Big City - Sheep, General Specific, Private Public, The Angry Scientist, Lady Richington *Shirt Tales - Digger Mole *Snagglepuss - Snagglepuss *Space Ghost - Space Ghost, Jan, Jace, Zorak *Squiddly Diddly - Squiddly Diddly *Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel, Andy Johnson, Robert Johnson *Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven *Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel *Tiny Toon Adventures Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig and Furrball *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales - Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley Walrus *Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog *Top Cat - Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Officer Dibble *Underdog - Underdog *Wacky Races - Dick Dastardly Muttley Penelope Pitstop And Peter Perfect **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Yankee Doodle Pigeon **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Penelope Pitstop *Wally Gator - Wally Gator *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? - Robot Jones, Mom Unit, Dad Unit *Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo *Yogi Bear - Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith PowerPuff Girls D PowerPuff Girls D (also known as PowerPuff Girl at High School) is a American animated series series, The Hit TV Show is a crossover of sorts based on Cartoon Network's animated television series The Powerpuff Girls and other Cartoons from Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon and other Channels It all About The Powerpuff Girls at High School and Hotel with The Rowdyruff Boys and Ms. Keane, with Dexter, Little Lulu, Courage, Jack and other Students. Plot Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are now at high school and hotel in a fictional neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Evil Students soon set their sights on the girls, which lead to conflicts as the carton progresses. It Featured Characters from the original PPG Show like their friends Rowdyruff Boys, their teacher Ms. Keane and The Evil Princess Morbucks. It Also Featured Other Characters from Dexter's Laboratory, Peanuts, Rugrats, Codename: Kids Next Door, Jimmy Neutron, My Life as a Teenage Robot, ChalkZone, Mike, Lu and Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Kim Possible, Scooby-Doo, Invader Zim, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, I Am Weasel, Rocko's Modern Life, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Pucca, Atomic Betty, Hey Arnold!, The Magic School Bus, Justice League, Johnny Bravo, Time Squad, Fairly Odd Parents, Xiaolin Showdown, Cow and Chicken, Medabots, CatDog, The Fairly OddParents, Madeline, The Smurfs, Robotboy, Evil Con Carne, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Teen Titans, The Proud Family, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, Panty and Stocking, Danny Phantom, Astroboy, Lalaloopsy, Sailor Moon, Phineas and Ferb, Jimmy Two-Shoes, SpongeBob SquarePants and Sheep in the Big City. Characters *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - The Gromble *Adventure Time - Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Flip Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan *The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball and Darwin *American Dragon: Jake Long - Jake Long, Trixie Carter and Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski *The Angry Beavers - Daggett and Norbert *Animaniacs - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, The Mime, The Goodfeathers and Slappy Squirrel *Astroboy - Astroboy *Atom Ant - Atom Ant *Atomic Betty - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty, Sparky and Robot X-5 *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson Grandpa Max and Gwen Tennyson *Beverly Hills Teens - Troy Jeffries, Larke Tanner, Chester McTech, Bianca Dupree, Radley and Switchboard *Bobby's World - Bobby Generic *The Buzz on Maggie - Maggie and Rayna *Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Chip and Skip *Captain Planet - Captain Planet *CatDog - Cat, Dog, Winslow and Rancid Rabbit *ChalkZone - Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez *Chowder - Chowder, Kimchi and Mung Daal *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 *Count Duckula - Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage *Cow and Chicken - Cow/Super-cow, Cow and Chicken's Teacher and I.B. Red Guy *Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse and Penfold *Danny Phantom - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton *Detention - Shareena Wickett, Emmitt Roswell and Miss Kisskillya *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Olga Astronomonov, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen and The Infraggable Krunk *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears - Zummi Gummi and Gruffi Gummi *Dora the Explorer - Dora *Doug - Roger M. Klotz *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, May, Marie and Rolf *Eliot Kid Eliot And Isabelle *Evil Con Carne - Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr *The Fairly OddParents - Tootie, Chester McBadbat, Vicky, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad and Chad *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Bloo and Frankie Foster *G.I. Joe: Renegades - Snake Eyes *Go Diego Go - Diego *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy and Mandy *Hey Arnold! - Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman and Stoop Kid *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe/She-Ra: Princess of Power - He-Man, Battle Cat, She-Ra and Swift Wind *Histeria! - Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Miss Information, Pepper Mills and Toast *Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey/Penrod "Penry" Pooch and Spot *I Am Weasel - I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon and Loulabelle *Inspector Gadget - Penny and Brain *Invader Zim - Zim, GIR in his dog disguise, Dib Membrane and Gaz *The Jetsons - Judy Jetson *Jimmy Neutron - Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Carl Chryniszzswics and Little Suzy *Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji *Johnny Test - Susan Test and Mary Test *Justice League - Hawkgirl and Amazo *Kim Possible - Kim, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Shego *Lalaloopsy - Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee and Monroe *The Littles - Henry Bigg, Tom Little and Lucy Little *Little Audrey - Little Audrey and Lucretia *Little Lulu - Little Lulu, Annie, Alvin, Wilbur, Gloria and Iggie *Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter, Whittany and Brittany Biskit *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Porky Pig and Wile E. Coyote *Madeline - Madeline, Miss Clavel, Genevieve and Pepito *The Magic School Bus - Ms. Frizzle, Liz the Chameleon, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Tim and Wanda Li *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Flapjack *Medabots - Samantha *Megas XLR - Jamie *Mike, Lu & Og - Princess Lu and Lancelot *My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe and Windsor Gorilla *My Life as a Teenage Robot - Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 and Dr. Wakeman *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Spike *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - Kai-lan *Panty and Stocking - Panty and Stocking *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown, Eudora, Patty, Marcie, Shermy and Frieda *Phineas and Ferb - Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Jeremy Johnson and Perry the Platypus *The Pink Panther Show - The Pink Panther and The Blue Aardvark *Pokemon - Ash Ketchum Deila Ketchum Pikachu And May *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Keane, Robin Schneider, Mitch Mitchelson, Princess Morbucks and The Gangreen Gang *The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour - Bell and Bunny *The Proud Family - Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Michael Collins and Zoey Howzer *Pucca - Pucca and Garu *Rainbow Brite - Rainbow Brite and Twink *Recess - T. J., Ashley, Vince, Gloria, Mikey and Gus *Regular Show - Mordecai *Ren and Stimpy - Ren Honk, Stimpson J. Cat and Mr. Horse *The Replacements - Todd and Riley *Robotboy - Tommy Turnbull and Lola Mbola *Rocko's Modern Life - Rocko and Spunky *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *The Rowdyruff Boys - Brick, Boomer and Butch *Rugrats - Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael *Rupert - Rupert Bear and Bill Badger *Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus *Samurai Jack - Jack *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - Fred Jones and Daphne Blake *Sheep in the Big City - Sheep *The Smurfs - Azrael *Space Ghost - Zorak *SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven *Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000 and Buck Tuddrussel *Tiny Toon Adventures - Elmyra Duff, Gogo Dodo and Montana Max *Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat *Top Cat - Top Cat/TC *Transformers Animated - Isaac Sumdac *Wacky Races - Dick Dastardly Muttley, Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect *Watch my Chops - Corneil *X-Men Evolution - Cyclops, Jean Grey and Wolverine *Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay Bailey Primetime on Cartoon Network Primetime on Cartoon Network is a Nighttime talk show that aired on May 2001 to 2006 Hosted by a Different Toon. Primetime aired on Cartoon Network for four hours, from 7:00 PM to 11:00 PM. Primetime on Cartoon Network featured clips from Cartoon Cartoons like Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog as well as Hanna-Barbera shows like The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Wacky Races Top Cat & The Flintstones, and Cartoon shorts like Tom & Jerry, Yogi Bear, I Am Weasel and Bugs N Daffy would be on there as well. Original series Regular segments featured on the show included Ask Primetime, Cartoon Review, Primetime News Flash, Zorak's Horror Scopes, Advertisements, Music Video, Cartoon Cartoon Shorts (from the 1998 Cartoon Cartoon Show), Vacation Spots Around the World, Ed and Bubbles' Comedy Jokes, Primetime's Poetry Corner and Primetime Sports. New series This season returns the show to its original four-hour block with Fafa and Mario from Glove and Boots as Host and also features episode segments from various cartoon shows. this show now features Cartoon Network's earlier original cartoons, such as Dexter's Lab, Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo and Courage the Cowardly Dog as well as Hanna-Barbera shows like The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Wacky Races, Top Cat & The Flintstones, and Cartoon shorts like Tom & Jerry, Yogi Bear, I Am Weasel and Bugs N Daffy. Each show usually features 4 11-minute episodes, 3 7-minute episodes, 2 11-minute episodes and 1 22-minute episodes. This season features the return of Music Video, Ed and Bubbles' Comedy Jokes, Advertisements, Primetime's Poetry Corner, Primetime Sports, Cartoon Cartoon Shorts, Primetime News Flash and Ask Primetime. The opening sequences of every cartoons have been cut-short as of the 2010s. Programs on Primetime on Cartoon Network *The Adventures of Batman & Robin *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Ant and the Aardvark (As Seen on The Pink Panther Show) *The Banana Splits *Bedrock Cops (As Seen on The Flintstones) *Bugs N' Daffy *The Cartoon Cartoon Show *Cartoon Cartoon Shorts (As Seen on Dexter's Laboratory Changes And Big Sisters, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel) *Camp Lazlo *Cave Kids (As Seen on The Flintstones) *Chowder *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (As Seen on Wacky Races) *Dexter's Laboratory *Dial 'M' for Monkey (As Seen on Dexter's Laboratory) *The Double Bubbles Show (As Seen on The Powerpuff Girls) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Evil Con Carne *The Flintstones *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Hanna-Barbera's Classics (featuring Wacky Races The Flintstones Snagglepuss, The Hillbilly Bears, Breezly and Sneezly and Squiddly Diddly) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hong Kong Phooey *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *The Justice Friends (As Seen on Dexter's Laboratory) *Justice League *Laff-A-Lympics *Looney Tunes (As Seen on Bugs N' Daffy) *Magilla Gorilla/Quick Draw McGraw/Wally Gator/Loopy De Loop *Magnificent Muttley (As Seen on Wacky Races) *Mike, Lu & Og *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Yogi Bear Show (As Seen on Yogi Bear) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (As Seen on Wacky Races) *The Pink Panther Show *The Powerpuff Girls *Primetime Shorts *The Rowdyruff Boys *Samurai Jack *Sheep in the Big City *Space Ghost *Spike and Tyke (As Seen on Tom and Jerry) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *Time Squad *Tom and Jerry *Tom & Jerry Tales *Top Cat *Wacky Races *Wing Dings (As Seen on Wacky Races) *Yogi Bear Hosts and Cast Original series *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, with Dexter's Mom as Co-Host) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Cow (Cow and Chicken, with Sheep from Sheep in the Big City as Co-Host) *Weasel (I Am Weasel, with Baboon as Co-Host) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls, with Blossom and Buttercup as Co-Hosts) *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy, with Ed and Eddy as Co-Hosts) *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, with Courage and Muriel as Co-Hosts) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones with Barney Rubble as Co-Host) *Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo!) *Daffy Duck (Bugs N' Daffy/Looney Tunes) *Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear, with Boo Boo as Co-Host) *TC (Top Cat, with Tom from Tom and Jerry as Co-Host) *Zorak (Space Ghost) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Razor and T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) New series *Mario and Fafa the Groundhog (Host) *Johnny T (Co-Host) *Gorilla (Co-Host) *Blake Worthington and Bungo (newscasters on the Primetime News Flash segment) *Hanzi (a Annoying Guy) *Jerkface (a Villain) *Ted E. Bare (a Soft Teddy Bear) *Grandpa Fred (An older version of "Ted E. Bare") *Sid Beaverman (a North American Beaver) *Darwin (a rare Breed of Jazz Monkey) *Nethernore (a Vulutre and a Villain) *Bob Campbell (a Human) *Camelot (a Camel) *Walter (a Retired, Grumpy Old Man) *Achmed the Dead Terrorist (a Skeletal Corpse) *Peanut (a Hyperactive, purple-skinned Woozle) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a 2011 crossover fighting video game developed by Papaya Studio and published by Crave Entertainment, for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on June 2, 2011, in North America and in Europe on April 20, 2012. Plot The Announcer (Michael Dorn, Charlie Adler and George Lowe) show us a Place called The Home Sweet Cartoon Stars Home, a Place when Cartoons Heroes spend their golden age on Cartoon Network, A Trailer called The Home Sweet Cartoon Sidekicks Trailer home of Cartoons Sidekicks, and a Jail called The Old Cartoon Villains Asylum when Villains Locked up in their lives. However in Dexter's Laboratory, to his horror, he finds that his world facing a very strange, utter destruction, which soon crosses over into the network's other shows such as Kids Next Door, The Flintstones, Adventure Time, Teen Titans Go! and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The Ultimatrix detects that there's a dimensional disturbance, as Marzipan City is disintergrated. When Vilgax (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) attacking Marzipan City. Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) finds a newspaper regarding Vilgax's return and goes off to find him, only to get transported to Marzipan. Recognizing the setting from the Ultimatrix, Ben goes off to find Vilgax. He eventually encounters Chowder (Chowder, who has strangely been recolored and turned evil. After defeating him, the two pair up to find Vilgax, who has Mung Daal (Chowder) held hostage. Upon Ben and Chowder's arrival, Vilgax reveals that Marzipan is not another planet but an alternate dimension. Vilgax later vanishes, leaving Mung to be attacked by Forever Knights and Broccoloids. After saving Mung, the Ultimatrix detects a dimensional disturbance as Chowder's dimension is vanishing. Ben and Chowder are then transported into Bellwood, where they meet Yogi Bear and Boo Boo (Yogi Bear) who join them for a battle with a possessed Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls). They are then transported to the Null Void, where they battle Forever Knights and R.E.D.s along the way. As they find Vilgax, he transports the three to Primus, where they must battle Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), who has been turned into Ultimate Kevin 11 by Vilgax. After defeating Kevin (with help from Gwen Tennyson in the XL version), Primus (along with the rest of Ben's dimension) vanishes. Luckily, they found a possessed Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) and Mordecai (Regular Show). after defeating by Ben, they are rescued by Dexter, who has constructed an inter-dimensional capsule-like travel machine. They decide to recruit other heroes to save the dimensions, starting with Flapjack (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), but they are interrupted by Stickybeard (from Codename: Kids Next Door). Following Dexter's orders, Flapjack starts searching for Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show), Weasel and Baboon (I Am Weasel) and his friend Captain K'nuckles (Flapjack). After battling Candy Pirates, seagulls, and Mutant Chickens, they encounter Vilgax and a possessed Numbuh One (Kids Next Door). After defeating the villains, Vilgax vanishes and Numbuh One joins Flapjack and his team. Stickybeard then appears and reveals that he wishes to claim Candied Island for himself, when Bubbie the Whale (Flapjack) catches them in her mouth. After defeating Stickybeard, the villain retreats and Flapjack, K'nuckles, Daffy Duck, Weasel, Baboon and Numbuh One are teleported to Dexter's capsule as Flapjack's dimension vanishes off-screen. Dexter and the others then drop off Numbuh One, Daffy Duck, Weasel, Baboon, Flapjack, and K'nuckles as the KND Sector V Treehouse, where they must defeat Stickybeard and his pirates for good. With help from Numbuh Two (Kids Next Door), the trio is able to defeat Stickybeard's forces, as well as enemy robots (and even Toiletnator in the XL version). As Numbuh Two is unable to figure out a way to send Flapjack and K'nuckles home, Dexter is seen formulating further stages of his "save the dimensions" plan in his laboratory. However, Father (Kids Next Door) sneaks into the lab and sabotages the machinery with his powers. This send the capsule (with Ben, Chowder, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Edd, Cyborg, Mordecai and Buttercup in it) to the City of Townsville, where they meet up with Starfire, Robin and Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Blossom and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), who were possessed but were easily returned to normal after crashing into the capsule door. After battling their way past Broccoloids (who are seen wearing construction helmets) and Ultra-Robots and freeing the Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls), Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) and Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!). with Beast Boy and Courage join them, they decide and battle among themselves who should take on Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls), who is rampaging through Townsville in a giant robot. The victor then destroys the robot's power core, resulting in Mojo retreating. The heroes head off in the capsule as the Powerpuffs' dimension vanishes and arrive at Bedrock to help Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) free from the Dinosaur after Fred and Barney join them. they arrived at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where Tom, Jerry (The Tom and Jerry Show) and Cheese (Foster's) is being chased by Beetle Drones. After freeing a possessed Bloo And Frankie (Foster's), the two lead the others towards the roof of the house, where Cheese is waiting. After saving Cheese and Tom and Jerry join the heroes, the heroes leave Mac and Bloo's dimension as it vanishes and pick up Flapjack, K'nuckles, Daffy Duck, Weasel, Baboon and Numbuh One in the Kids Next Door's dimension as it vanishes off-screen. Then the Heroes Pick up other Characters like Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) who had a batter with The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel) with Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Scooby Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) who is free from the Haunted Mansion, Top Cat and Hong Kong Phooey. The 5 of them Join the Heroes until Bubbles found the Light. They all return to Dexter's laboratory, only to find it heavily damaged and on fire thanks to Father. While venturing through the ruins of the lab, they free Dee-Deee and Monkey (Dexter's Lab) from captivity, battle waves of Space Nut Boogies and Mojo's robots, and even ride a tank while blasting turrets, mines, and Vilgax's drones. Upon finding father, they battle and defeat him (with Numbuh One's help), yet he is able to retreat. Aku (Samurai Jack) and Zorak (Space Ghost) suddenly appears and (after suffering some misunderstanding comments from Chowder, Bubbles, Baba Looey, Baboon, Scooby Doo, Top Cat, Flapjack, Mordecai and K'nuckles) attacks them in his regular form (only to get constantly manhandled by Dee Dee in the XL version) before turning into a dragon. Aku is ultimately vanquished after getting hit by a laser beam weapon. The heroes then escape Dexter's dimension as it vanishes off-screen and arrive in Endsville, which is plagued by raining fireballs and volcanic eruptions, among other natural disasters. Upon meeting Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) and the Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), they learn that "some bad dudes" have kidnapped Billy and Mandy (Grim Adventures). As they venture through Endsville, they escape a deadly tornado and battle General Skarr (Grim Adventures), who is riding in an Evil Cone Carne helicopter. They eventually find and battle Billy and Mandy, who have been possessed, and later learn from Mandy that "the dead are waling again" much to Grim's annoyance. After defeating an army of zombies, Grim discovers that the cause of Endsville's terrors is coming from the Underworld, where they find Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo), Bugs Bunny and Foghorn Leghorn (The Looney Tunes Show) and defeat Mojo and Father. They are able to escape the Underworld as it (along with the rest of Billy and Mandy's dimension) vanishes, yet Chowder barely makes it thanks to a lollipop K'nuckles had with him. Realizing that there is only one dimension left, they quickly arrive in Samurai Dojo, where a possessed Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) is strangely attacking Vilgax's minions. After defeating the samurai warrior, Jack decides to join up with the others heroes, as an army of "unspeakable evil" is gathering. They are later attacked by Vilgax, who they has been watching them throughout the other dimensions. After Vilgax's ultimate defeat, the heroes travels through Jack's world, where they battle Ultra-Robots and Space Nut Boogies. Arriving in the city, they battle a huge army of Ultra-Robots. Following their victory, Dexter concludes that they have everything they need to restore the dimensions and set things right. As the capsule prepares to make one more warp while Jack's dimension vanishes, it suddenly explodes for reasons unknown. As the Announcer believes the capsule exploding as "incredibly poor planning", the heroes are left floating in a very odd and unrecognized dimension composed of old television sets. There, they find the main villain responsible for the whole dimensional meltdown floating downwards- the Announcer's TV remote! The Announcer then watches, shocked, as his own remote control transforms into a giant one-eyed robot with a retractable blaster weapon that entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion, presumably to permanently erase them (and whatever is left of their shows) forever. But at the last second, they summon Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers), who frees them and together they fight against the Announcer's TV Remote. Once the evil TV remote is defeated and turned into a normal remote control, Ben and Dexter reinserts the batteries to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimensions. Chowder is returned to Marzipan City, Weasel and Baboon to New York City, Mac and Bloo to Foster's Mansion, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy to Titans North Tower, Finn and Jake to Land of Ooo, Hong Kong Phooey to the Police Station, Mordecai to Stone Mountain Park, Dexter and Monkey to Dexter's Lab, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey to the Wild West, Ed, Edd n Eddy to Cul-de-sac, Scooby Doo to the Mystery Headquarters. Johnny Bravo to Johnny's Hometown, Numbuh One to the Kids Next Door Sector V Tree House, Samurai Jack to Samurai Dojo, Grim, Billy and Mandy to Endsville, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn to Los Angele, Tom and Jerry to Gale Farm, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to Townsville, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble to Bedrock. Courage the Cowardly Dog to Nowhere, Flapjack and K'nuckels to Stormalong Harbor and Ben to Bellwood. Everything then goes back to normal, except, as Space Ghost points out, that he now does not have a remote and must get up and change the channel himself. Then, he wonders if he could get a lava-man to change the channel for him with a giant lever, the idea of which he likes the sound of (a reference to Moltar's role on Space Ghost Coast to Coast). Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo (Yogi Bear) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eliot And Isabelle (Eliot Kid) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) *I M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) *I.R Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Bloo And Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Tom and Jerry (The Tom and Jerry Show) *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) *Scooby Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) *Top Cat (Top Cat) *Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Foghorn Leghorn (The Looney Tunes Show) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Zorak (Space Ghost) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Console Version Only *Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Spike (The Tom and Jerry Show) *Squiddly Diddly (Squiddly Diddly) *Magilla Gorilla (Magilla Gorilla) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) *Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Aku (Samurai Jack) Assist Characters *Vreedle Bros. (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Gazpacho (Chowder) *Schnitzel (Chowder) *Panini (Chowder) *Pops (Regular Show) *Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pepperment Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Dino (The Flintstones) *Bamm-Bamm (The Flintstones) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Madame Foster and Imaginary Friends (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wally Gator (Wally Gator) *Snagglepuss (Snagglepuss) *Doggie Daddy (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) *Breezly Bruin (Breezly and Sneezly) *Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo) *Benny the Ball (Top Cat) *Choo-Choo (Top Cat) *Spot (Hong Kong Phooey) *Popeye the Sailor (Popeye the Sailor) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) *BMO (Adventure Time) *Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *General Skarr (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Sylvester the Cat (The Looney Tunes Show) *Yosemite Sam (The Looney Tunes Show) *Elmer Fudd (The Looney Tunes Show) *Space Ghost (Space Ghost) *Brak (Space Ghost) *Moltar (Space Ghost) Non Player Character *Gwen Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Skips (Regular Show) *Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Windsor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Mr Slate (The Flintstones) *Pebbles (The Flintstones) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Astro the Dog (The Jetsons) *Princess Lu (Mike, Lu & Og) *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *The Great Grape Ape (The Great Grape Ape) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long) *Jabberjaw (Jabberjaw) *Augie Doggie (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) *Huckleberry Hound (Huckleberry Hound) *The Blue Aardvark (The Ant and the Aardvark) *Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Bluto (Popeye the Sailor) *Dexter And Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Infragable Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) *Earl of Lemongrab (Adventure Time) *Carl Chryniszzswics (Johnny Bravo) *Wile E. Coyote (The Looney Tunes Show) *Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show) *Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) *Hadji (Jonny Quest) *Igoo (Herculoids) *Gloop & Gleep (Herculoids) *Henry Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan) *Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan) *Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan) *Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan) *Thundarr the Barbarian (Thundarr the Barbarian) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Voices *Charlie Adler - Cow, I.R. Baboon, Red Guy *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck *Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Dan Aykroyd - Yogi Bear *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Dad, Johnny Bravo, Peppermint Larry, Raj *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flintstone, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam *Corey Burton - Wally Gator *Nancy Cartwright - Lu *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Judy Jetson, Mac, Mandy, Princess Bubblegum *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *C Martin Croker - Zorak *Jim Cummings - Dick Dastardly Pitch+4, Fuzzy Lumpkins *Grey DeLisle - Yumi Frankie Fosters Mandy *John DiMaggio - Jack the Dog, Octagon Vreedle, Schnitzel, Scotsman *Ben Diskin - Numbuh One, Numbuh Two *Michael Dorn - I Am Weasel *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla *Bill Farmer - Breezly Bruin *Keith Ferguson - Mandark Bloo *Marty Grabstein - Courage *C.H. Greenblatt - Fred Fredburger *Mark Hamill - Stickybeard *Matt Hill - Ed *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers *Tom Kane - Him Mr Herriman Professor Utonium *Neil Kaplan - Aku, Doggie Daddy, Grim *Janice Kawaye - Ami *Tom Kenny - Boo-Boo, Baba Looey, Eduardo, Jake Spidermonkey, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Stanley Chan, Top Cat *Yuri Lowenthal - Captain Planet, Kevin Levin *Maurice LaMarche - Quick Draw McGraw *Phil LaMarr - Dracula Wilt *Sam Marin - Pops *Scott Menville - Robin *Candi Milo - Coco, Squiddly Diddly Dexter *Nolan North - Captain K'nuckles, Father, Hoss Delgado, Mojo Jojo *Khary Payton - Cyborg *J. G. Quintel - Mordecai *Dan Russell - Darwin *William Salyers - Rigby *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Dwight Schultz - Mung Daal *Kevin Seal - Sheep *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *Dana Snyder - Gazpacho *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Buttercup, Cheese, Chowder, Dexter, Flip Chan, Gwen Tennyson, Raven, Young BenTennyson *Fred Tatasciore - Monkey *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D), Jerry Mouse *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Frank Welker - Barney Rubble, Dino, Henry Chan, Jabberjaw, Scooby Doo *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Ice King, Muttley, Popeye the Sailor, Tom Cat *Victor Yerrid - Snagglepuss VHS Cartoon Network has 12 Videos which Features Yogi Bear, Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Wacky Races, Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones and Top Cat in over 90 minutes of cartoon fun in every cassette. *Yogi Bear: Bungle in the Jungle, The Case of the Hopeless Diamond, Disguise and Gals, Count Down Drac, Bearface Disguise, Love Bugged Bear, Yogi and the Unicorn, Hide and Go Peek and Gladsome Threesome *Cow and Chicken: 'Field Trip to Folsom Prison, Girl's Bathroom, Part Time Job, Supermodel Cow, Alive, Who is Super Cow?, Confused, Molting Fairy, Ugliest Weenie Part 1, Ugliest Weenie Part 2, Crash Dive, Happy Meat and School Bully *What A Cartoon Dexter's Laboratory Changes And Big Sister Pilot: Dee Deemensional, Maternal Combat, Dexter Dodgeball, Dexter's Assistant, Dexter's Rival, Old Man Dexter, Double Trouble, Jurassic Pooch, Dim Wit Dexter, Dee Dee's Room, and Star Spangled Sidekicks. *Johnny Bravo: Super Duped, Bungled in the Jungle, Bearly Enough Time, Sensitive Male, Bravo Dooby Doo, Date with an Antelope, Did You See a Bull Run by Here?, Cookie Crisis, I Used to Be Funny, My Fair Dork, Twas the Night and Blarney Buddies *Hong Kong Phooey: Car Thieves, Zoo Story, Cotton Pickin’ Pocket Picker, Iron Head the Robot, Grandma Goody, Candle Power, The Penthouse Robberies, Batty Bank Mob and The Voltage Villain *Wacky Races: 34 Episodes *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Mask Mix Up, What the Hex is Going On, That's Snow Ghost and Go Away Ghost Ship *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: The Phantom Sea Thief, Eye of the Idol, Fat Lady Caper and Captain Kidd's Doubloons *The Flintstones: Girls Night Out, The Twitch, Dino Disappears and Dino Goes Hollyrock *Tom and Jerry: Polka Dot Puss, The Little Orphan, Heavenly Puss, The Cat and the Mermouse, Love That Pup, Tennis Chumps, Little Quacker and Saturday Evening Puss *Help!...It's The Hair Bear Bunch: Keep Your Keeper, Raffle Ruckus, Gobs of Gabaloon, Hair’s Bridal Boo Boo, No Space Like Home and Love Bug Bungle *Top Cat: Hawaii Here we Come, The Maharaj of Pookajee, The Missing Heir and All That Jazz Boomerang On 27 May 2000, Boomerang was launched in the UK and Ireland. Former cartoons aired by Cartoon Network moved to the new channel. The channel initially broadcast from 06:00 until midnight. It became a 24 hour channel on 1 October 2001. CNX and the Toonami channel Main articles: CNX and Toonami (UK)In June 2002, Toonami disappeared from Cartoon Network UK, and in October, a new channel was created called CNX. It was hailed as a high-octane, "triple-A mix of Action, Adventure, and Anime." All American and Japanese animation shown on Toonami was broadcast on this 24 hour channel from 06:00 until midnight, and overnight there were hard hitting American dramas such as The Shield, adventure shows such as Spawn, martial arts films and extreme sports programmes. In 2003, there was a slot between 21:00 and 22:00 showing Cartoon Network produced. The extreme sports and films were moved to a small slot between 22:00 and 02:00. For the rest of the time, Toonami returned, on CNX, showing all of its previous output, plus a number of new shows. On September 8, 2003, after 11 months on air, CNX was shut down, and Toonami became a 24-hour channel, in line with Cartoon Network and Boomerang. In mid 2003, Cartoon Network UK started broadcasting in Malta, replacing Cartoon Network EMEA (Europe, Middle East and Africa). Cartoon Network Too Main article: Cartoon Network TooIn 24 April 2006, Cartoon Network Too was launched on Sky broadcasting cartoons primarily made by Hanna-Barbera such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo and Wacky Races. Also shown were cartoons aimed at younger audiences. Other cartoons shown include Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Cramp Twins and Courage the Cowardly Dog. However, within a little over a month the channels programming changed, similar to early Cartoon Network with archive of cartoons such as Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry. The channel aired from 03:00 to 19:00 everyday until 24 May 2007 where it became a 24 hour channel, replacing the Toonami channel and showing the same shows from Cartoon Network. The channel slot was replaced with Cartoonito, which showed cartoons purely aimed for younger children. Cartoon Network HD On 14 September 2011, a high-definition simulcast of Cartoon Network called Cartoon Network HD launched on Sky. The channel broadcasts popular shows such as Eliot Kid Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Regular Show, Adventure Time and Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Amazing World of Gumball, Thundercats, Transformers: Prime, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 and Bakugan Gundalian Invaders in HD, as well as slightly older programs such as Chowder and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. On 15 August 2011, a spokeswoman for Turner Broadcasting said it was always in active discussions with Virgin Media and could look at launching Cartoon Network HD on the Virgin Media platform "further down the line".[35] Virgin On Demand Service On 26 April 2007, Cartoon Network launched onto Virgin Media's On Demand system, thus allowing Virgin Media customers to watch Cartoon Network programmes whenever they like. They can also take advantage of pause, rewind and fast forward functions, when watching these programmes. Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe Main article: Cartoon Network Development Studio EuropeCartoon Network Development Studio Europe is based at Cartoon Network's UK headquarters, it is the European equivalent to Cartoon Network Studios based in Burbank, California, USA. The studio was founded in 2007 and in 2010 it produced its first show, Eliot Kid Angela Anaconda Wacky Races The Flintstones The Amazing World of Gumball, created by Ben Bocquelet. Cartoon Network UK has also been involved in other co-productions in the past such as The Cramp Twins, Fat Dog Mendoza, Robotboy, Hero 108, Spaced Out, VBirds, Cult Toons, Chop Socky Chooks and Skatoony. The studio has also produced animation for the Malaria No More organisation. Animated shorts The studio has also produced animated shorts which are accessible from their YouTube channel. Animated shorts produced by the studio include The Furry Pals, Mutant Moments, Hamshanks and the Himalolly Railway, Elliot's Zoo, Pinky Malinky and Verne on Vacation. The shorts are showcased in a similar way to Cartoonstitute by Cartoon Network USA. The studio is currently accepting opinions of the shorts by YouTube users. Category:TV Networks